Grease: The Parody
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Or should I say, Grease bloopers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a parody mixed with stage and movie. NO! I am not talking about Grease Live. Ok I am. But it's a parody and me and one of my best friends wrote this!**

*Curtain opens*

Student body- *sings a long slow and boring song about Rydell High*

One student: DUDE! WE SHOULD SING A NEW SONG! THIS ONE IS FULL OF S***

Others: *agrees and sings the new one*

Danny: HEY! HEY! This is not how it starts!

Others: *looks at him confused* This is the play.

Danny: Well that's not how it started in the movie! It started with me and Sandy saying goodbye to each other on the beach!

Others: Uhhhhhhh… The play starts with people singing the alma mater and Eugene says a speech and then you and your gang crashed the party.

Danny: Well your idea is bull! The movie is better than anything!

One student: Well, Grease was in Chicago, and appeared on Broadway years before the movie. So ha!

Danny: Hey! There is a 2007 revival on Broadway which involves this and the stupid school song ain't there at all!

One guy: Grease Live?

Danny and others: DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!

One student: Fine… We'll start out differently…

*Grease Is the Word plays*

Eugene: Uhhhh.. When is my speech?

Danny: SCREW YOUR SPEECH! GREASE IS THE WORD!

 **Ok. I know it's really short, but there will be more. I may try to post once or twice a week. I have a couple gaps to fill in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy: *singing* *yodeling* I wanna go hoommmmmmeeeeeeee!

Director: *shouts from the house* Hey! You're Sandy Olsen! Not Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy: I thought my name is Dumbrowski.

Danny: *elsewhere* Uggggggghh… Here we go again…

Director: We're sticking with Olsen.

One guy: Why not Sandy Young from Salt Lake City, Utah?

Sandy: Huh?

Director: It's just some random Grease Live fan who won't shut his mouth.

Sandy: Oh...

Frenchy: *walks in* Hey! I'm Frenchy! What's you name...Partner...

Sandy: I'M NOT THE KAZOO KID! *runs away from her*

Doody: *elsewhere* Is it weird that Sandy looks a bit like kazoo kid?

Director: If you face swap on snapchat, you'll take the photo of the kid and Olivia Newton John and it'll be almost the same.

Putzie: *elsewhere* *eyes widen* Shocking...


	3. Chapter 3

Director: 3...2...1... Action!

Rizzo: *reads what she's supposed to do* So Marty and I are gonna sing an annoying tune.

Director: Not you as well, we don't need running commentary!

Jan: Danny is looking so hot and sexy!

Marty: *sighs* Jan. Just be grateful that you have Putzie.

Jan: *fills her mouth with cake and she can't get the line out*

Director: Jan, empty your mouth. Now.

Jan: *spits out chewed up cake*

Rizzo and Marty: *overly disgusted* Ewwwwww

Director: Action!

Marty: Hey! D'ya like my new glasses?

Rizzo: Nah. You can still see ya face!

Marty: That's very mean, how would you like rice pudding down your bra? *tips rice pudding down Rizzo's dress in the collar*

Director: CUT! Marty, you're not suppose to actually do that! It wasn't in the script.

Marty: Sorry... *glares at Rizzo*

Director: Can we have Rizzo's back up dress people?

Rizzo: *changes into a Glinda the good dress*

Marty and Jan: *hold laughter*

Rizzo: Don't. Don't ask why.

Director: Action.

Frenchy: Hey! I've been asked to help this new girl Sandy!

Rizzo: She's too pure to be pink so don't think she's joining us.

Frenchy: But you haven't even met her yet...

Meanwhile...

Doody: YO! MY MOM MAKES HORRIBLE FOOD! WANNA TRADE!? *gives tuna sandwich to Kenickie*

Kenickie: Uhhh.. No.

Putzie: WHAT DID YOU DO ALL SUMMER KENICKIE!?

Doody: DO YA HAVE TO SAY YOU LINES OUT LOUD!?

Putzie: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT ALL MY LINES ARE UPPERCASE!

Director: Oh no. I left the cap lock on Putzie's lines.

Kenickie: I was working... Just to get a new set of wheels.

Doody: WHEELS?! *cracks up*

Kenickie: Why are you laughing about me getting a new car?

Doody: I thought you spent the whole time working and all you have to afford is just wheels!

Kenickie: Though I don't use that line till the next few scenes... But ya crusin' for a brusin.

Doody: *sinks low*

Danny: This scene is getting long. You want me to tell ya horny details?!

All guys: Eh... You kept telling us over 5 girls.

Danny: But this one is a blonde. And it was at the beach.

All guys: *immediately crowded around Danny*


End file.
